Can't Say You Didn't See It Coming
by FlowerPetalsToTheWind
Summary: I have an ability like you Edward. I can see a person’s fate. Touch my hand and I can show you Bella’s." What Edward sees changes his whole perspective on Bella's life but will his efforts have the opposite effects? Rated T for now. Full smmary inside.
1. Prolgue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight.  
Summary: Edward meets a vampire he wishes he could have avoided as his supernatural ability makes Edward see something he cannot believe but knows it has to be true.  
Set somewhere before New Moon or any of the books from Meyer's series. But probably doesn't fit anywhere in Twilight's plot. Just a thought that came into my head. However be warned there may be spoilers for bits within the whole Twilight series.**

Edward lay on Bella's bed listening to her steady breathing and relaxed heart. She was so beautiful when she slept. He loved it when she accidentally talked in her sleep. For once he could know what was going on in her mind. Or at least her sub consciousness. But a noise disturbed him. Someone was heading this way. But he didn't recognise the footsteps. They were fast, very fast. Vampire fast. Fast even for a vampire. Edward noiselessly opened Bella's window and peered out. The footsteps were definitely heading this way. He breathed in deeply but couldn't yet catch a scent. He jumped effortlessly out the window and strained his highly sensitive ears. The footsteps running were only about a mile away now. Edward jumped back up to Bella's window. He stayed perfectly balanced on the window sill waiting for a scent to waft to his nostrils on the wind.

Suddenly he caught it. He took in a lungful of air to get a good taste of the scent. It was foreign. There was a strange vampire in Forks and it was heading this way. He noticed the pace slow down slightly as the stranger neared the house. The steps were nearing the back of the house so Edward waited on the window sill, keeping Bella in his peripheral vision at all times. Suddenly the intruder appeared out of the forest. It looked straight at Edward, right in the eye.

The vampire had a strong build, similar structure to Emmett, only slightly less intimidating. He had dark hair that was short long enough to flop casually. He was wearing non-conspicuous clothes, casual jeans and a nice shirt. However, what alarmed Edward was that this vampire's eyes were as dark as the night's sky. He was thirsty and he was here. Edward growled quietly in warning.

"Friend, why so antisocial?" the vampire asked in a clear voice to Edward but at pitch that not human could ever pick up.

"There is nothing here for you to drink." Edward replied just as calmly.

"Oh. That's a shame. Don't you share?"

"No." Edward could still feel the rumbling in his chest which would turn into a growl if he didn't control himself.

"Well that is to bad, isn't it? Because whatever you've got up there, it smells good."

"I said there is nothing here for you." Edward repeated a little more menacingly. The vampire just shrugged at this. Then something dawned on him,

"Oh! I get it now! Forks, of course. You're one of those animal eaters aren't you? You don't drink human blood." He pulled a face like he had a bad taste in his mouth, "Doesn't appeal to me. But a vampire has gotta eat and well, you're blocking the prize meal." This time Edward couldn't help it. He jumped off the window and growled. "Are you Edward Cullen by any chance? I've heard about you. Isn't your mate like a human or something?"

"Yes she is a human but that doesn't change a thing."

"Oh but I think it does. I know you can read my mind. So you can understand what I'm thinking." Edward stopped and listened to this vampire's thoughts for a second, _You can smell her as well as I do. That will be her doom. I have an ability like you Edward. I can see a person's fate. Touch my hand and I can show you Bella's._ Edward looked at the vampire.

"My name is Oliver, by the way. Pleased to meet you." Oliver held out his hand. Edward knew this had a different meaning. He took a glance up at Bella's window. "Don't you want to know if Bella's fate is to become a vampire?" Oliver's voice was slick with anticipation, "'Cos I sure do." With that Edward took the extended hand.

Suddenly his senses were not at Bella's house. He was sitting on top of a scene. It looked like a room in his house. There he saw Bella lying on a table. She was covered in blood and looked very injured. He gasped when he saw himself standing there next to her. Suddenly he saw this Edward bite Bella's wrist. But he didn't stop, he couldn't he just kept drinking and drinking and no one was stopping him. The real Edward tried screaming at the other. Yelling trying to get someone to come into the room and stop this happening to Bella. Edward felt himself pull his hand away from Oliver. He was back in the present.

"Did you see Bella's fate?" he asked Edward. Edward nodded slowly. "Why don't you avoid that and let me take her now. You'll never see me again. But she smells so good and I promise I won't make it painful. Unlike you." The comment at the end shook Edward. He jumped back up onto the window and growled. "Suit yourself Edward. But it will be your loss."

Oliver walked back into the forest and Edward kept growling until the footsteps faded away. Then he heard a gasp behind him and stopped immediately so as not to frighten the one he knew had made the noise behind him.


	2. Chpt 1: The calm before the storm

**OMG I found it!!! The missing chapter was tucked in the back of a book. So there we go. Please enjoy :) Reviews appreciated!!!  
FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

It was such a beautiful dream. Bella stood there and watched Edward laugh in the meadow. The sun bounced off his skin like glitter. He shone so brightly it was almost blinding. But Bella couldn't take her eyes off him. Suddenly he stopped laughing and turned towards her. A deep rumble erupted from him and he growled warningly. Bella stepped back surprised. Edward stopped growling again but walked away.

"Edward, wait!" Bella cried out. But he didn't look back. Suddenly Edward growled again but it sounded closer. He had disappeared into the woods but he sounded so much nearer. She turned 360 again and again but couldn't find him anywhere.  
She gasped.  
Bella woke suddenly to the deep rumbling growl. She recognised it to be Edward. She opened her eyes slowly to see him perfectly balanced on the window ledge. Her eyes widened with fear. Suddenly panic and questions were running through her mind. Was it an attack? What if there was more than one? Edward couldn't possibly take on more than two of them. What about Charlie? Bella whimpered involuntarily. Edward's head whipped round and he was next to her impossibly fast. Before she had even blinked he had come from the window and had his arms around her.

"Bella? Are you ok?" In the dark room his skin looked almost luminous.

"Is someone out there? What were you growling at?" Bella asked instantly.

"Nothing really. It was just a strange vampire who was hunting in new areas. I was telling him Forks is out of bounds." He explained truthfully.

"Hunting?!" Bella exclaimed. In the other room, Charlie snored loudly. So Bella lowered her voice again. "You sounded very intimidating for a casual misunderstanding." She narrowed her eyes in the dark. Edward paused for a heartbeat.

"He thought we could share. He smelt you. And you know what you smell like to us."

"Oh." Was all Bella could manage.

"Don't worry. He's gone now. Like you put it, it was just a misunderstanding." Edward said determinedly. He encouraged her to go back to sleep. Bella pulled him closer to her as she drifted off. As soon as she had gone Edward bolted for the window and ran home as fast as he could.

In his mind all he could see was Bella's mangled body on that table. He shook his head to try and get rid of the image that seemed to have burnt itself into his mind. He couldn't tell anyone about this. About his meeting with Oliver or about what he was going to do to Bella. No! He wasn't going to do that to Bella. Oliver must have got it wrong. It wasn't Bella's fate to be killed by him. He would never do that to her. He tried to concentrate on running to keep his mind off of Bella.

Further into the woods Oliver watched Edward run. He chuckled to himself. He saw the tortured look on Edward's face. The vision had got to him. He followed Edward home and watched him settle into playing the piano. He knew Edward was distracting himself. Oliver listened closely. It appeared Edward wasn't planning on telling anybody about his encounter anytime soon.

Back in the house Alice walked over to Edward at a human pace. He watched her approach with an emotionless expression.

"I saw you at Bella's house." She stated plainly. Edward arched an eyebrow.

"I'm always at Bella's house."

"Ok. Let me rephrase that. I saw you at Bella's house with another vampire." She said. Edward's face held its composure.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Edward! I had a vision of you deciding to shake hands with a strange, human eating vampire right outside of Bella's window!" Alice screeched. Carlisle looked over at them. Esme also looked over, concerned.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"There is nothing to explain. I don't know what you're on about Alice. Your visions must be going dodgy somewhat. I will be in my room if anyone else wants to accuse me of something." Edward answered carefully. He marched upstairs without a second glance.

_You're lying._ Alice glared at his retreating back. Edward closed his eyes. Now was not the time to be telepathically accusing.

Smiling to himself Oliver disappeared into the woods. He was going to have more fun with this before it was over. And he will get the prize meal.


	3. Chpt 2: That was odd

B POV

I woke to find Edward gone. That wasn't too surprising. He would pick me up for school anyway. I got ready and went downstairs. After making Charlie's breakfast I noticed a piece of paper on the counter. It was in Edward's handwriting.

_Bella,  
I can't pick you up for school today. In fact I might not be coming in. It's nothing to worry about.  
I really love you Bella. Don't ever forget that.  
Edward xxx_

That was odd. I was sure that Edward had hunted only a few days ago. He couldn't be thirsty again already could he? Maybe I lost track of time and it was time for him to hunt again. But then again he had said 'might not be'. That meant he wasn't sure. What's up with him?

I made my way to school in my old Chevy. Certainly a lot louder than Edward's smart silver Volvo but I didn't mind my old truck. I was still concerned about Edward's behaviour. He didn't seem upset last night. But maybe that vampire had come back. Yeah that could be it. Him and the Cullens were just sorting out this vampire that couldn't accept no for an answer.

At lunch all the Cullens were at the table minus Edward. "Where's Edward today?" I asked Alice innocently,

"Hunting." She answered automatically. That was when I got suspicious.

"Don't make me drag it out of you Alice." I mock warned her. She knew as well as I did that it was an empty threat. What could I do to a vampire? She sighed impatiently,

"Alright, to tell you the truth, none of us know where he is. Yes we are worried and no we can't find him." Sometimes you could think that Alice was the mind-reader. I nodded in acknowledgment. "Do you know what's up with him? He was weird after he came home from your house." I frowned as she said this.

"Has this got anything to do with that vampire who came round?" I asked. Alice looked at her adoptive siblings.

"So there was a another vampire there."

"Yes, he was growling at it and then just told me it was nothing to worry about. Didn't he tell you about it?" I was really confused now,

"No he didn't." Alice said through gritted teeth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

E POV

I had to escape. I couldn't see Bella. Not yet anyway. I needed to clear my head. I sat in a random forest a few miles away from Forks. Well it was a part of a forest before I took most the trees down around me in a few yards radius. I was angry with myself. I didn't mean to take it out on the trees.

Suddenly he was right next to me. Oliver looked down knowingly at me. "Can I help you?" I asked rhetorically.

"You can actually. If you would, you can tell me what you're doing in the Alpine Reservation Sanctuary." He answered back. "I don't think they would appreciate you're culling skills here."

"I don't think I really need to tell you my business." I replied as calmly as I could. He sat down next to me.

"You know, it kinda is my business when you learn about your business through me." I looked at him, "Oh come on! Why else would you be isolating yourself up here when the apparent love of your life is sitting at school wondering where her boyfriend is?"

"There is no 'apparent' about it." I said avoiding his question,

"You're avoiding the question." He prodded me, I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood. "Look," he sighed, "I'm not the bad guy here. I just show Fates."

"I know. But I _am_ the bad guy here and I don't want to be. I love her so much. I just can't see how I could do that to her." I tore another branch off the tree next to me.

"You know my offer still stands. I can take her off your hands, you'd have nothing to worry about." He tried,

"Now you're sounding like a bad guy, so I would be quiet if I were you." I warned him. His red eyes glinted with the challenge. "Look Oprah,"

"It's Oliver."

"Ok. Look Oliver, if you lay one finger on Bella I will personally rip your head off, tear it into shreds and happily sit and watch it burn." I said in my calmest tone as if we were talking about the weather.

"Ok, mate, geez, I get it. Don't touch the tastiest human." He put his hands up.

"I am not your mate."

"Fine, whatever Ed,"

"Edward."

"Right. Whatever, just don't come crying to me when you've drank your girlfriend dry." And he was gone. I tore another branch off the tree next to me and flung it in his wake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

O POV

This guy was really getting on my nerves. For goodness sake, it was in our nature to kill humans. What was this guy's problem? "Right. Whatever, just don't come crying to me when you've drank your girlfriend dry." I finished. This conversation was going no where and I was wasting time. I left before he looked up. But I heard the branch follow me.

I ran through the forest and came back to town pretty quickly. I stalked Bella for a bit. She smelt so delicious. The wind rose and wafted her smell right into my nostrils. If I could have salivated, Forks would have needed flood warnings. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into her. But I knew I had to wait for the right opportunity. Edward had to be on my side. I would have to really screw his head until he practically begged me to give her a mercy killing. And I knew for a fact that victory would taste sweet.


	4. Chpt 3: Thoughts? Private? Never!

**I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story. I might stop actually. Unless you read and review to tell me otherwise because this story is really rubbish and I'm not sure what to do with it. Give me some feedback!  
FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

E POV

Oh dear, I thought quietly when I saw Alice come in. Her look was thunderous. I'm dead.

_You're dead Edward. –Alice_

Yep I thought as much. "Ok, first of all, where have you been? And secondly Bella accidentally told me that there was another vampire there that night so you had better fess up mister!" she prodded me in the chest as she got closer. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Ok! Ok!" I sighed, trying to get her to stop poking me. "There was a vampire at Bella's house that night." I finally admitted.

"I knew it!" she cried in victory, "Why didn't you just say so before?" she then asked.

"Because I thought he would just leave after I told him Forks is already taken."

"But…" she probed,

"But he still hasn't left. He keeps hanging around and I've seen him watching Bella." I looked sadly at Alice.

"Is he a tracker?" she whispered,

"I don't think so. He just wandered into Forks but he smelt Bella and went for her that night but I was in his way. I thought he would give up but he just keeps following her but not attempting to attack her. I don't know what he's up to but he's going to need to hunt soon, I'm sure." I explained warily.

"You need to tell Carlisle." Alice said. With that, she walked off. I sat down with my head in my hands for a bit.

I stayed away from Bella for a bit but Alice looked after her. She kept close to her at school and took her home after school as well. But a week after the whole thing I had come to the conclusion that I would never hurt Bella and that she needed me to protect her now more than ever. Not stay away from her when a human-drinker was skulking around Forks.

B POV

"Edward!" I smiled. I hadn't seen him for a week but he suddenly turned up again at my window when I got home from school that day. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"Thinking." He replied vaguely.

"Did you have to be so long?" I moaned, cuddling into his chest. I took in his smell, just as I remembered it.

"It was a lot of thinking." He joked.

"I bet it was." I hugged him tighter. He hugged me back and squeezed until I thought my ribs would crack but I didn't care. At least he was back again. And he seemed to be pleased he was back to.

"Aw, this is sweet." A voice came from my bedroom window. We both turned and a vampire was lazily draped across it. His red eyes shone as he looked at me. I hoped I was imagining it when I thought I saw him quickly lick his lips. Edward sighed,

"Bella, this is Oliver. Oliver, Bella." He quickly introduced, "This is the vampire from the other night." He added.

"What, the one that had come to my house to enjoy Charlie and me as a midnight snack?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's me." Oliver grinned, "Good thing your boyfriend was here Bella." He winked at me. It was sickening. Edward pulled me in closer, protectively. I watched the venom drip from Oliver's teeth it made me want to run as fast as possible. He breathed in deeply and shuddered. This time he definitely did lick his lips.

"Well, until another time perhaps?" He bid adieu. He left in the time it took me to blink but I could see Edward was still watching him leave.

"I don't trust him." Edward muttered darkly.

"Yeah, me neither." I laughed humourlessly. I tightened my hold on Edward's waist and he squeezed me back. We lay on my bed and started talking. I soon forgot about Oliver but every time I looked into Edward's eyes, I could see he was still worried about something.

"Are you ok, Edward? You seem really preoccupied with something." I asked.

"It's just Oliver. He won't go away and it's starting to worry me because his eyes are darkening and he's going to feed soon but if he stays in Forks, it's going to be someone from Forks." He sighed unhappily.

"Well maybe I can help." I accidentally said aloud when an idea sprung to mind.

"What do you mean?" Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing too dangerous," I said carefully, "But if I lead him out of Forks, when he's thirsty enough, he'll have to feed wherever he is, which won't be Forks if I lead him far away enough." I explained.

"No. Absolutely not. Why do you keep insisting on putting yourself in danger for others?" Edward said exasperated.

"You know, I can do this with your help or without it. And the outcome will probably pretty grim for me if I do it without your help." I threatened. Edward looked at me anxiously, trying to figure out if I was bluffing. Well I knew that I wasn't. I'm stubborn, I can't help it.

"You're too stubborn for your own good." Edward groaned.

"I will take that as you will help then." I smiled happily.

**Cookie question for you: Do you think I should carry on?  
The majority of the same answers win the cookies ******

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind**


	5. Chpt 4:Thoughts speak louder than words

**Thank you so much, those of you who have added me/this story to favourites and/or replied to the cookie question.  
****FanofBellaandEdward****  
****Fanpires101**** (great name btw)  
****blueeyedgirl26****  
****Zombie's Run This Town****  
And everybody else I might have missed out.  
Cookies for you!!! I have been asked to continue, so against my better judgement I am going to try and salvage this literature wreck.**

**R&R**

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

**B POV**

My suitcase was packed. I was finally ready to go.* We drove all night Friday away from Forks. I told Charlie it was just going to be a weekend trip with the Cullens and I would be back early Sunday night ready for school on Monday.

I lay my head in Edward's chest drifting in and out of sleep in the back seat of the Volvo. Emmett was driving and Alice was sat next to him humming a beautiful melody which was helping my unconscious state. Behind us I knew the rest of the Cullens were following Emmett in a separate car. I was just drifting off again when I heard Emmett curse and the car swerved violently. "Something just darted out in front of the car." He muttered angrily.

"Emmett! You're a vampire! Something darting in front of the road should have meant nothing to you!" Alice whispered, obviously thinking I was asleep.

"You don't understand Alice! It was fast and big. As in as fast as us." Emmett whispered back. My eyes snapped open and I sat upright.

"He's following us! Edward it worked!" I said, happily. Everyone turned around, even Emmett, to stare at me, quite surprised I was awake. "Emmett, road." I said nervously. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the road. I seemed to be the only one happy about the fact my plan had worked. Edward was looking at me grimly. "Edward?" I touched his cheek gently. He closed his eyes at my touch.

"He's so close. I can hear his thoughts. He's messing with us." Edward whispered. He started to shake with anger, "I can hear everything. He's doing it on purpose. He's trying to mess with me." Edward gritted his teeth. His eyes snapped open and a slight growl erupted from him. "No!" he shouted.

I pulled my hand away from him sharply, thinking it was me who had upset him. But he didn't seem to be talking to me. "I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that!" He kept shouting. Suddenly his eyes locked on something out of the window. I turned my head in the same direction but only saw darkness.

"Edward, calm down." Alice soothed while closing her own eyes and rubbing her temples, searching the future for the answer to Edward's distress. "No Edward." She suddenly said, "Don't!" but it was too late, what he had decided to do was already happening; he kissed me gently on the lips and opened the car door. He disappeared into the darkness. Alice sighed frustrated.

"Where's he gone?" I asked, panicking slightly.

"Oliver is taunting him, I think. But I can't be sure because I can't hear. He's only using thoughts so only Edward can hear him. Crafty, sly little weasel." She hissed. "I don't know what he's thinking but its upsetting Edward. Now he's gone out there. Stupid, stupid boy." She sighed again.

**E POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. Before I knew what I was doing I had kissed Bella and had gone before my thoughts were straight. I landed in a wooded area, still able to here the road only a few yards away.

_Yum, yum in my tum, tum._

"Stop it!" I yelled into the dark.

_Tastes very sweet and oh so warm. Have you tried Bella blood yet, Edward? I hear it's divine!_

Unwillingly I growled in anger.

_Oh, of course you haven't. You have it yet to come! _His voice cackled in my head. I shook my head trying to free my mind of him but he wouldn't leave.

_Drip, drip, drop little Bella showers, dum dum de dum. _He sang repulsively. Suddenly I felt someone shove me roughly in the back. I heard him cackle in my head again. I turned around but I couldn't see him anywhere. I climbed the nearest tree but as I looked around I suddenly found myself face to face with him.

"I may not be a tracker but I'm ever so good at being sneaky." He whispered, "Surprise!" he laughed again. "Why are you getting so wound up Edward? I thought you were very good at composure. Is it because of little old me? Or is it because you know it's going to be you." Before I knew it he grabbed my wrist in a deadlock. I gasped as a vision burst in front of my eyes. It was the same one as before.

I moaned as I watched the monster in the mirror bite Bella at different points as she lay motionless and broken. I wondered what made me hurt her so badly. Every bone she possessed seemed broken and lifeless. I gasped and tried to pull my arm free so as to rid myself of the heinous image. Finally he let me go and I felt myself fall from the tree's top branches. Like a cat I easily twisted my body and landed painlessly on the ground feet first. Oliver met me at the bottom. His evil eyes glinted with thirst and obvious madness. I decided to finish it once and for all. I pounced and fought ferociously for minutes. He took several blows but I didn't receive any as I heard his moves before he tried them.

Just as I felt like swiping his head clean off I felt two sets of arms around my waist that heaved and pulled me away. I looked up and saw Carlisle and Jasper pulling at Oliver. Looking around I saw Emmett and Rosalie around my own waist. I felt the venom from my teeth fill my mouth as they urged me to plunge them into his neck and bite it off. When I looked at him again he was smiling. And within seconds he was gone.

"No!" I screamed, realising what I had done. I had fallen straight into his trap. He had been planning every little detail all along. Planning on Bella being selfless and bringing us out here, planning on my stupidity at leaving her to fight him and planning on my family coming to help me. I breathed in as deeply as I could to catch his scent and started running full pelt towards it.


	6. Chpt 5: Let's Play

B POV

Alice put her hand over her mouth then came and put her arms around me. She spoke impossibly fast to Esme who nodded sadly before coming to sit on the other side of me. "What? What is it?" I asked, "Is Edward hurt?" I started to panic.

"No, Edward's fine. But I just saw Oliver's decision. He slipped past everyone. He'll be here in a few seconds. But we won't let him have you, don't worry." She squeezed me tighter. Oh. Maybe my plan didn't work quite accordingly.

"Hello ladies." I sly voice came from outside the car, "Can I join the party?" Before I could blink Oliver was sitting in the front seat of the car, "Glad you said yes." He smiled. Alice hissed beside me. "Oooh, feisty, I love feisty. Meow." He teased. He leaned towards us and I instinctively pulled back. "What's the matter Bells? Have I got bad breath?" he laughed and blew on my face, his breath smelling like a spring morning, fresh and crisp. Of course it was. It was a vampire's nature to be enticing. He laughed again at his joke before playfully snapping at Alice. Esme took a firm hold of my wrist in case Oliver was distracting Alice so he could snatch me. At his pace, if he tried to snatch me and Esme didn't let go, I would be torn in half in a matter of seconds. Ew.

But at the moment, Oliver was still winding Alice up. She kept her arms firmly around me so she couldn't push him away when he seductively stroked her cheek. She did however manage to head butt him when he nibbled her ear. He pulled back holding his nose. "Do you like playing rough then Minxy?" he laughed darkly, "Then let's play." In a heart beat he was out of the car again and dragging Alice with him. She let him pull her away. She must have seen this coming as she let me go as he struck. Then I heard a terrible sound. Vampires fighting. I buried my head in Esme to try and block out the sound of Alice fighting a monster twice as big as her. But as the racket continued, another noise joined in. More vampires were fighting. I raised my head to look out the window. But my weak human eyes couldn't see past the dark night, I could barely see two metres in front of me. Then I heard a noise I didn't want to hear. I cry of pain. But it didn't sound like Oliver's cry which was when I got worried. Esme too looked worried.

"What's happened Esme?" I asked, worriedly.

"Alice." She whispered, "And Edward."

"What about them? What about them?" I pushed, dread filling my every feeling.

"I don't know. But Jasper just cried out for Alice and everyone yelled Edward." A tear slipped down my face. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't made Edward come out here…

But what had happened? Were they hurt?

"BELLA LOOK OUT!" I heard Edward cry. Before I could be happy he was here or even knew what was happening the wind was forced from my lungs and the world spun into darkness.

**Apologies for the short chapter. But honestly, who wouldn't leave a cliffhanging opportunity like that one?**

**Please review, much appreciated.**

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind**


	7. Chpt 6: Too Slow

E POV

It was like something off a horror movie. Or a bad dream, the worst nightmare, when you can't move fast enough like you're stuck in toffee and can't escape to change the scene in front of your eyes. Only I couldn't sleep, so what was happening was terribly real. Being a vampire meant I wasn't used to feeling incapacitated or unable to move fast enough. But this was completely different. I was up against something that was what biology lessons would conclude to be a top-of-the-food-chain male. The strongest, fastest, smartest of a species. And he was going to get his prize meal because he didn't want to share. And he would attack anyone who tried to take it from him. This was what was happening at that moment. Only his prize meal was the one thing that was most precious to me. But he was so fast it was making me feel slow. I don't even know if she heard me before he struck,

"BELLA LOOK OUT!" I yelled as loud as I could. It didn't make a difference. She didn't even blink an eye. How could she, she was only human. That scene would haunt me for the rest of eternity. Like the most beautiful, fragile gazelle in the whole pack being struck down by the deadliest lion of its kind. It had never happened to me before. But a tear, of venom, slid down my face. It was over, for sure. I can still play it back in my mind.

Before, when we had been trying to fight him was when I truly found out how good he was. He had taken on two of us with useful abilities but was hardly struggling. There had been a tearing sound and Alice had shouted. Everyone had thought that he had hurt her. Of course not. She had caught one of his fingers when he lunged for her and tore it off. However he then took her hand which was when she cried out in pain. She later told me he had shown her a vision of Jasper being mercilessly murdered by the Volturi. But her cry had everyone worried. Jasper had called out for Alice and that had distracted me. Oliver had taken his opportunity and struck me. I remember flying metres into the air and landing on a top branch of a near by tree which then snapped. By the time I had fallen to the ground Oliver was waiting and went to bite me in the neck. Everyone called out for me which was when I heard him thinking his next move. It was a very strategic fight and the toughest one I ever experienced. I looked up and was met by glittering, razor teeth that were just about to go for my neck. I lunged and bit into his leg. He didn't even make a sound. He just pulled away and ran. I was momentarily confused but then I knew that my second's pause was the most fatal mistake I made that night.

I was still chasing but the scene unfurled in front of me and I couldn't stop it. I had almost caught Oliver up. There was a clearing where Emmett had parked his car. Alice was behind me. I could see Esme stroking the top of Bella's head but in milliseconds it changed. I must have gone into shock as it all happened in slow motion.

Oliver launched himself at the back passenger window. The glass hadn't even fallen before he tackled Bella out of Esme's arms and through the opposite window. I jumped over the car and drove headlong at Oliver at a desperate attempt to separate him from her blood. She was covered in it. Her own sweet smelling curse. I held my breath and felt the rest of my family join me in taking Oliver out. Only when I smelt his burning flesh did I start to think rationally again.

I didn't even know if I wanted to approach her. But I knew I had to see her. I walked over to the delicate body on the floor. Her normally shiny hair was matted with congealed blood. There were tiny scratches everywhere from when she had gone through the glass. The blood on her face was smeared from where Oliver had licked it off. But there were no bite marks. I didn't know whether to be thankful or not. She seemed so lifeless. If he had of bitten her, the venom would have been pumping around her veins and I would still have something left. Her awkward position made it look like her back was broken. I picked her up as gently as I could and carried her to my family. Carlisle looked at her. We saw the large bruises on her side from the impact of Oliver's tackle. "She looks so broken." I whispered. Carlisle bent down and felt for a pulse. I couldn't hear her breath.

Carlisle looked up at me. "Edward," he started.

**Is she isn't she? I think you can guess the cookie question here,**

**Is Bella dead?**

**I have already made my decision. But I would like you to hazard a guess. You had all better try because I'm not going to publish the next chapter before reaching 40 reviews. I know you can do it!! I want to update as much as you want me to update but I need the feedback guys so that's your challenge. Virtual cookies for everyone who reviews and an extra one for the right answer. :-D  
Good luck,  
FlowerPetalsToTheWind**


	8. Chpt 7: Choices

**I didn't get 40 reviews but I thank those of you who did review. This chapter is for you. Keep the reviews coming, they make me write faster.  
FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

E POV

"Edward," he started, I held my breath. "She's alive." The corner of Carlisle's mouth curved slightly in the attempt of a smile. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I bent down next to him thankful it wasn't a corpse he was sitting next to. But that Bella was being strong and that she was still there somewhere inside that broken shell, fighting. Carlisle's look worried me though. He looked me right in the eyes. "It's not good Edward. Half of her right side is shattered from the impact, her spine is definitely broken and she's lost a lot of blood." I stared straight back at Carlisle, searching his eyes. I couldn't see hope in them. I looked around at my family. Jasper had moved away holding his breath and was looking in the opposite direction. Rosalie and Emmett too had stepped away from her tempting scent and were concentrating on different parts of the forest. Alice was looking blank as she was obviously searching Bella's future desperately after seeing Carlisle's look too. Esme was holding her breath, stroking Bella's hair fondly like a mother would to a daughter. My gaze finally returned to Carlisle. He was starting to clean Bella's cuts. His look still hadn't changed.

"Carlisle, you don't look hopeful. What are you trying to say?" I asked quietly.

He didn't look at me as he continued to work. "I'm saying that she is in a very bad way, Edward. You are very bright I'm sure you understand the predicament. Her injuries could leave permanent damage. You have to make a choice, Edward. I can treat her but she is going to need around the clock care-"

"I don't need sleep, I can look after her." I cut in.

"Or," Carlisle continued, he looked at me very seriously, "You could give her all her physical abilities back." He urged me to understand, it clicked,

"No." I said straight away,

"Be reasonable Edward." Carlisle tried,

"No." I said more forcefully. Carlisle sighed.

"She won't be Bella. You have to understand. She could be permanently damaged-"

"She would be permanently damaged if I changed her!" My voice rose slightly. Carlisle looked up from his work to stare at me. I decided to compromise, "You don't know yet if she can't get better can you?" I asked,

"No." he admitted,

"Well, wait until you've treated her before I make my decision." I offered. Carlisle continued to work as he considered this.

"Ok, Edward. As you wish." He sighed. I smiled, happy that he had complied.

I looked back down at Bella. She looked so much better for being cleaned up. Her face was still scratched and looked sore but at least they looked clean and most of the blood had been cleaned up. I went to pick her up again to take her back to the car. "Be careful Edward." Carlisle warned. He put a hand out to stop me. He lifted her shirt slightly to show me her side again. The bruising had started to swell. "There could be internal injuries around this area. I don't want you lifting her on your own again." Carlisle explained. He called Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper over. "Emmett, Jasper, please find suitable wood in the forest for a stretcher." He instructed. They were back a few seconds later with a thick, wide strip of wood torn from a tree trunk. "Good, thank you. Alice, Esme and Rosalie please carefully lift Bella onto the wood. Keep her body at the same level, don't bend her." The girls did as they were told. We then carried the stretcher extremely carefully, even by vampire standards down to the larger of the two cars. We managed to fit Bella in before heading back home, smoke still filling the air in our wake.

On arrival, the same procedure as before followed. The boys carried her gently to the house. Then the girls lifted her onto the big sofa in the well lit lounge. I stayed with her as Carlisle brought through all the equipment he kept at home. He worked non-stop throughout the night. By morning, Bella was looking quite pale but peaceful. I stayed with her for the next day too. I never moved once. I became a statue at her side. I could sense my eyes darkening but I refused to leave Bella to feed.

Silently I begged her to show some sign that she was still fighting but each day was the same. She stayed perfectly motionless and tranquil.

Later that day, Carlisle approached me. "I have to take her to the hospital." He told me. I started to protest but he cut me off for the first time since I've known him, "Its serious Edward. I've been monitoring her side. I found some internal bleeding today. I can't look after her here anymore. It's better for me to take her to the hospital." I considered this for a while. Charlie had been phoning constantly. Obviously Bella was due back by now. We didn't answer the phone. We still needed an explanation as to why his daughter was unconscious with internal injuries, a broken spine and scratches all over her face and arms.

After contemplating everything, I knew I had to do what was right for Bella. Deep down I knew that Carlisle was right and that he could treat her much better at the hospital. I slowly nodded my head.

"Thank you Edward." Carlisle seemed genuinely grateful. He left the room and I heard him ask Esme and Alice to prepare Bella a bag to take to the hospital. Emmett came to sit with me at Bella's side.

"Got an excuse?" he asked in his usual subtle manner. I shook my head. "Well I do." I looked at him as he said this. "She got hit by a car. Same sort of impact isn't it? It could result in the same injuries. We were heading back but we pulled up at a stop to rest. A car came from out of nowhere and took Bella out on its way through. Drink, driver. What do you think?" I knew Emmett was trying to help. And I appreciated it.

"It sounds genius Emmett. Thanks for coming up with it." I smiled encouragingly, grateful to my brother.

I went up to the hospital with Carlisle and Esme to emit Bella. Carlisle got started straight away. He set her up moving slightly too quickly for a human. Within minutes however a nurse came up to Carlisle and told him he had an urgent call. He asked could it wait. The nurse shook her head slightly, "Its Charlie." At this Carlisle looked at me.

_Stay with Bella. –Carlisle_. I nodded my head slightly in understanding. He went to answer Charlie's call. I listened hard to hear the conversation. It wasn't too hard. Even on the phone I could hear Charlie's shouts.

"Where the Hell is my daughter? I've just been told she's in hospital! Why haven't you contacted me? Is she hurt? Doctor Cullen, you tell me what is going on right now!"

"Mr. Swan, I'm so sorry about Bella's accident. We got delayed coming back from the trip. We haven't been able to contact you." Carlisle was using a very patient voice with Charlie who was obviously getting a rising blood pressure throughout the whole conversation. "She got hit by a car-" Charlie cut him off there,

"She got what?! How did this happen. Well is she ok? Please tell me what has actually happened. In fact, save it until I get there. I will be there in a few minutes." I heard Carlisle pause then he sighed and put the phone down. Carlisle came back into Bella's private room. He sighed, deeply frustrated.

"I need to take Bella into surgery to repair the internal injuries. I'm going to have to wait now until Charlie has seen her. I don't know if I can afford to do that." His brow furrowed deeply.

"Take Bella into surgery. I'll talk to Charlie when he gets here." I urged him gently. He looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you Edward. This will save Bella a lot of pain." He left to go and prepare a team and a theatre.

Bella was soon gone and I was left waiting for Charlie. He turned up just as Bella had left. "Where is she?" he immediately asked.

"She's just gone into surgery. She's got internal injuries." I explained carefully. I heard him mouth 'Oh my God'. Suddenly Carlisle burst through from the theatre. If my heart had been working, it would have stopped at that point. His entire face was in shock.

"I'm sorry Mr. Swan I have to talk to Edward for a moment." He gasped quickly before whisking me around the corner to talk before Charlie could protest. "Edward," his breathing was jagged from shock, "The scalpel won't break her skin." He took hold of my shoulders. "She is ice cold. Her heart rate is slowing. It has been two days since Oliver attacked. The transformation takes three days." He told me. I felt the world collapse around me,

"How?" I hissed. Carlisle shook his head sadly. "I couldn't see it before because I was so concerned about the bruising. But it is rapidly fading. I can see it now. He bit her side as he tackled her. All this time she has been transforming." He sounded so sad, "And I missed it. I didn't see it. I'm so sorry Edward." Carlisle took my shoulders but couldn't look me in the eye. I wanted to say it was ok. That it wasn't his fault. But at that moment I couldn't speak. Bella was gone. A new-born vampire was forming in her body, in a very public place filled with blood,

"Carlisle, we have to get her away from here. Now!" He looked at me. Fear suddenly replacing his sadness. Tonight would be the third night after the attack. Carlisle sped back to the theatre and I heard him order everybody out. He made up an excuse about mixing Bella's scans up with someone else's. That she just needed to get back to bed. He let the assistants take her back to her room. I was waiting there and slumped on a chair, feigning sleep. They left quietly, knowing Carlisle would do the necessary checks. He came into the room professionally and shut the door. I came and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I just received the results of the last scan I did for her. Nothing came up. As in, it couldn't get into her body." He switched off her heart monitor which was starting to race as I knew the venom was doing its utmost to push itself quickly through her body for the final phases of the transformation. "Her back has healed. Look Edward, where are those scratches?" he pointed delicately at her face. I touched her face tenderly; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Surely Bella wasn't a vampire. It couldn't be possible.

At my touch, she shivered. Her eyes flew open. My golden ones met sparkling ruby ones; she hissed and jumped off the bed, tearing all the wires that had previously been connected to her chest. She flicked them off irritated. Then her eyes went wide. She took in a deep breath and shuddered. My hand was still frozen from where I had touched her. I couldn't believe she had hissed at me. "Bella?" I called her softly. She looked at me.

"Edward?" her voice sang. Her flawless skin flexed newly formed muscles under the nightgown. "What happened?" her angelic voice rang again. I was still frozen. She was 100% a vampire. Bella moaned softly, "It burns Edward. My throat burns. I'm so thirsty." She looked around the room. She licked her lips and the venom dripped from her teeth like saliva. I looked at her straight in the eye. Her eyes pierced mine back. "Stop me." She whispered, before bolting for the door.


	9. Chpt 8: Different

E POV

I grabbed her around the middle as she fought to get out the door. I spun her around to face me, "Bella? Bella! Listen to me!" I tried to reason. She looked up at me, "Hold your breath. It will make it easier." I murmured in her ear as I cuddled her close. I felt her chest stop rising with breath. She buried her head in my chest to mask her nose away from the scent of human blood. "Good. Well done." I kept murmuring different things to her as I held her head. I felt her pull at my shirt. I looked down to see her actually biting it not pulling it. I let her carry on tearing at it with her teeth. I heard Carlisle quickly rush out to fetch Esme. She came into the room and stood by the door in case Bella tried to make an escape. Carlisle did not return so I knew he must have been talking to Charlie. I kept Bella close and we stayed in an embrace. It felt so odd because she was as hard as stone and her skin didn't have the heat in it that it once had. I had fought so hard against changing her but then because of me she got changed. "I'm so sorry Bella. If I had just ignored Oliver's taunts and mind twists, you'd still be Bella." The last part of my apology came out completely wrong. Unfortunately Bella had already heard it.

"What do you mean? I still am Bella." She looked at me confused. "Do you think I've changed because I've lost my humanity? Do my eyes mean I'm a monster to you?" She asked in disbelief as she looked at her reflection in the glass of an outside window.

"I didn't mean to say it like that Bella," I said in contrite, but her temper had been severely damaged. It was such a heartless thing for me to say. I can't believe the words had come out of my mouth at all. I saw Bella's eyes flash ferociously. Her bottom lip quivered like she was going to cry but of course she had no tears. Next thing I knew she fled but unexpectedly she crashed through the closed window instead of bolting for the door again. I immediately ran after her.

B POV

The pain was so unendurable. I could barely contain myself from thrashing around in pain. Well at first I could contain myself but that was because I was literally paralysed. I heard Carlisle tell Edward I was alive but my back was broken. I had figured that out because I couldn't feel my legs. I tried to move but nothing would work. I couldn't feel Edward's touch. The only sensation I had was the burning that was spreading from my side the everywhere vein it could reach. I passed out before I heard anything else.

Next thing I remember was the feeling of being on fire. But I heard Edward next to me. Talking. Always talking to me. Just ramblings mostly. But keeping me company, showing me he was there. I knew then I couldn't scream like I wanted to. It would break his still heart. I remained perfectly still.

Then I was being moved. Next thing I knew I was in a hospital. Still burning. I was very confused when Carlisle tried to take me into surgery and put a scalpel in my skin. Of course, I broke the scalpel. Carlisle seemed surprised. That was when I realised that no one had even known I was in such pain until now. It was then that I was truly thankful for staying quiet. Again I was being moved. But I was feeling better. The fire was starting to settle into embers within my body. It was almost a relief even though it was still uncomfortable.

I heard Edward and Carlisle talking very fast. But I understood everything that was said. I felt Edward come over to the bed. He touched my cheek. At the same moment the fire completely faded out from my body, remaining only in my throat. I shivered at this new sense of peace. I felt so different. My eyes flew open and my new more accurate eyes met beautiful topaz ones. They looked even more beautiful in this new perspective. But my brand new instincts took over and I hissed at the contact and shied away from it. I regretted my reflexes at once when I turned around and saw the hurt in Edward's eyes. I felt something feeble tickling my chest and I quickly flicked off some wires. I looked down at my new body. Muscles rippled in my arms. I felt powerful.

I looked at my lover. "Edward?" my voice sounded so different. I was reluctant to use this angelic ring again but I would have to get used to it. "What happened?" I was confused as to why my brain was acting so oddly as if it was working without my permission now, with the hissing and the glaring that I would never do to Edward.

My throat burned menacingly and I felt venom drip from my teeth as I smelt the blood and sick people. Easy prey. I felt my physical being strain against my mental one. I wanted to feast. To ease the burning, "It burns Edward. My throat burns. I'm so thirsty." I told him, hoping he could help me. I knew he would understand. But he wouldn't allow me to be a monster. I just had to give him permission. I licked my lips as another intake of breath filled my nostrils full of sweet smells. The venom filled my mouth ready to inject a victim. The back of my brain was screaming no but my instinct and body said yes. I looked Edward in the eye, he stared straight back. I knew he wouldn't do it unless I told him to. "Stop me." I whispered. Then I let my instincts take over.

I felt Edward grab me around the waist. It must have been the first time in history that he's ever had to emit force on me. He used to have to be careful with me, barely touch me like a feather. Now I could feel the force his muscles inflicted as he tried with all his might to hold back a new born vampire from a building full of humans. For once, he struggled. I thought he wasn't going to be able to do it. I was hoping in my head that he would manage to hold me back. While my instinct and body fought against his restraint. I had to force myself not to turn around and bite him.

I felt him spin me around. But I couldn't focus. I could still smell it! "Bella? Bella! Listen to me!" he shook me slightly to get my attention to focus on him not the door. I was shaking slightly. Quivering with mental adrenaline. Of course it was no longer in my body but my mind was prepared to act for me. Strategies were forming escape routes. But his voice kept filling my head and I finally looked up at him. "Hold your breath. It will make it easier." I stopped breathing and the scent slowly faded but the burning thirst remained. I didn't know how long I could hold on for. I was brand new and obviously much stronger than he was for now. The fire in my throat became increasingly fierce as Edward held me. It took his shirt between my teeth to stop myself from attacking him. Before I knew what was happening I started shredding it. He didn't stop me. I knew he understood. He kept apologising to me. He didn't need to but I didn't dare open my mouth in case it developed a mind of its own. Then he said something that put a stabbed feeling in my dead heart, "you'd still be Bella."

I knew it. He thought I'd changed mentally as well as physically. I loved him more than any human, creature or even monster, if that's what he thought I was, could ever love anybody. I still loved Charlie which was why I was chewing his shirt not Charlie's neck. I couldn't understand how he could think that.

"What do you mean? I still am Bella." I looked at him. I was so confused. How could he say such a hurtful thing? I had been fighting so hard to overcome the new born vampire in me. I was having wars within my own mind and body just to protect everyone around me. Couldn't he see that in my eyes or did he really just see the monster he expected? "Do you think I've changed just because I've lost my humanity? Do my eyes mean I'm a monster to you?" I added the last bit after seeing my new reflection in the window. My red eyes gleamed with anger. I was angry. With Edward. He started to apologise again but I'd already heard enough. I thought I was going to cry. Then I remembered I couldn't. I felt a dry sob rise in my burning throat, I ran towards the only exit I could see before Edward or Esme could see me weep dry tears.

I heard the crash of glass as I made my escape. It brought back a violent flashback that I thought I had never witnessed. I saw Oliver hurtle towards me in slow motion. If it wasn't so terrifying, it would have been cheesy. I saw his bare hands break through the glass and connect with my side, unscathed by the falling shards. I looked down and saw my own ribs give way under his enormous pressure. My body bent crudely in a way that no body ever should. My spine was on the brink of snapping in half. I saw myself leave the seat of the car and heard the shatter of glass as I went through the opposite window to the one Oliver had just come through. Pushed on by Oliver who was clamping down on my side with his razor sharp teeth. Then I saw the dust rise up around us as we connected with the ground. Oliver looked at my face before licking it from chin to forehead. I never felt any of this. Only watched it and hearing nothing but the breaking glass.

I came back to the present day with a gasp. I was still running. I looked behind me and saw Edward in pursuit. I sprinted with ease to enlarge the gap between us. Not once feeling tired. It was an overwhelming sensation. But it was rudely interrupted by the thirsty burn. I went into hunter mode and finally breathed in to smell any prey which would ease the burning. Cars flashed by, I was in the enormous car park of the hospital. Oh this was going to be too easy.


	10. Chpt 9: Monster

**Sorry for the hold up with the next chapter, been busy. Is that an excuse for neglecting my readers? Of course it isn't. So here's the next chapter, thanks for your lovely reviews, keep them coming, they might make my schedule less busy (nudge nudge, wink wink)  
FlowerPetalsToTheWind**

**B POV**

I was running so fast, the people in the car park never noticed me pass by. I only heard comments about the wind picking up as I breezed past them. My mouth felt like it was salivating with venom, they all smelt so delicious. Well if Edward was going to assume I was a monster, maybe I should just be a monster. He was still in pursuit but I knew he would never catch me if I didn't want him to. I zipped in between cars through the massive car park. I knew my eyes must now be positively black. I stopped dead where I was and waited a couple of seconds. Edward crashed into the back of me not expecting my sudden halt. I felt nothing as he bounced off of my solid body and landed heavily on the floor. I then started running again knowing that Edward would be too disorientated and too far behind to chase me now.

I dodged through the cars leaving my scent everywhere knowing Edward couldn't track me in every direction. But unfortunately he wasn't alone anymore. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were now stalking through the car park looking for me, scanning over every inch of it within seconds they had all spotted me. I sighed. I bolted back to the hospital with four vampires in pursuit. They had to run at a fast human pace however as the noise of the impact of Edward crashing into me had caught everyone's attention. The attempt of catching a human now was futile as they were all aware of something being wrong and were looking around, like a herd of gazelle. I darted back into my room and settled under the covers.

I saw through the window the four Cullens being crowded by the public. I listened; everyone was concerned about Edward, as they had thought the collision had been him being hit by a car. Carlisle was trying to reassure everyone while also trying to push past to follow me back here. I was holding my breath now, waiting patiently for them to return and have a go at me for being reckless or something along those lines. But the crowd thickened as they reached the entrance. The sound had been immense, like several barrels of gunpowder exploding at the same moment. They were all trying to get a look at Edward who was now becoming impatient as was ploughing through them to get back to my room. Finally I heard his footsteps come along the ward I was in. He burst in looking thunderous. I pulled the blankets up to my chin as he come to sit on the edge of my bed. He put his face right up to mine and the look of anger crumpled into shame and that was when I wished he had yelled at me instead. He leaned his forehead against mine and I noticed how he didn't feel like ice anymore. "Why Bella?" was all he whispered. He closed his eyes and pulled his head away.

"You don't believe it's me anymore. So I could ask you the same question." I looked at him. His eyes snapped open at my comment.

"You know I didn't mean that." His face and topaz eyes melted into sincere remorse for the remark he had made.

"How do I know that? I'm not the mind-reader." I grabbed his hands and he entwined our fingers and moved towards me again. He pulled me close and I whispered in his ear, "Tell me you love me Edward. And please, please mean it." He looked me right in my new black eyes,

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than words can describe, I have loved you from the moment I met you, I just didn't realise it at the time and I will love you for eternity and beyond. I know you are still here. That stupid remark was thoughtless; I was just so scared I was going to lose you after the attack. And I just thought I wasn't ready for you to be a vampire. I was so selfish, Bella. But I do love you. I love you so much." He gushed. I thought he would pull away after he had said everything but he pulled me in even closer than I was before and kissed me so passionately and forcefully I gasped in pleasant surprise and kissed him back with just as much passion and force. We stood locked in a fierce embrace. Edward finally kissing me the way he had obviously daydreamed about.

**Very short yes, I understand but don't you want me to leave it nice and fluffy? I have so much more in store for Bella yet so let's just let her have her happy moment.  
FlowerPetalsToTheWind**


	11. Chpt 10: Roleplay

**B POV**

We broke apart but not because we needed to catch our breath but because the door was starting to open. Carlisle came in mouthed _Charlie!_ And I was out of the window before he could say anything else. I couldn't let Charlie see me yet. Not with red eyes. Not while I was still thirsty. Edward landed silently next to me and we both peered in the ground floor room through the broken window. Oh dear, broken window. Before Charlie could blink, I grabbed hold of the cord for the blind and let the different slats fall and cover the broken glass. Edward and I crouched outside the window and listened.

"Charlie, I think she's still in recovery. You'll be able to see her soon I promise." Carlisle's voice floated towards me.

"Carlisle, I appreciate your help with her but I really need to see her now." I heard Charlie's persistence.

"She won't even be awake yet, I promise you can see her when she comes round." Carlisle reasoned.

"I'm sorry but, to me, it doesn't really matter anymore. I just want to see my daughter. You tell me she's been hit by a car, has gone into surgery and whatever else, yet I can't see her? I just…" Charlie sighed deeply, "She's my only little girl. I need to see her Doctor Cullen." Charlie had reverted back into formalities. He didn't want to argue.

I whispered lower than any human ear could pick up but loud enough for Carlisle to hear, "Take him to my recovery room, the one you had waiting for me before, I'll be ready." I peeked through the slats to see Carlisle turn sharply towards the window,

"But your thirst," He muttered inaudibly to Charlie, but clear to me,

"Is under control." I finished for him. He turned slowly back to Charlie. He saw the deep worry marked in his eyes, the worry for the only thing precious to him. I knew Carlisle would feel the same about any of his children, though he didn't have to worry as much, as they before now, they were much tougher than I was.

I grabbed Edward's hand and we ran to a fire door. We quickly and quietly darted through the corridors like shadows avoiding passing a nurse or visitor. I was still in a hospital gown. Before going to my room, Edward quickly ducked into Carlisle's office and emerged seconds later without explaining but took off again. Hurriedly, I let Edward show me the room I was supposed to be going to after my operation. I slipped into the bed and closed my eyes and relaxed my body. To anybody who just walked in, I would look peacefully unconscious. I felt Edward sorting out my blankets. However after a few seconds he kissed my lips, whispered "I'll be back later." and left like a breath of wind and I heard the door click shut. I felt for where his hand had brushed mine and opened my eyes again. A small box containing contact lenses was next to me. I smiled.

I lay in wait. I let my chest move up and down but I didn't dare breathe. I couldn't afford to get any tiny whiff of Charlie. A couple of minutes later I heard two pairs of footsteps. One pair heavy and urgent the other light, swift and graceful. The owners of the footsteps were not talking. Now I put the contact lenses in, hoping that they would stay long enough. Finally the footsteps got nearer as they strode the length of the corridor. The door opened and I heard him take only two long strides to my bed side.

"Oh Bells." I felt hot fingers touch my forearm but immediately they recoiled as if I had burnt them. "She's so cold! Is she ok? Does she need more blankets?" I heard Charlie ask. Instantly I heard him shuffle to collect another blanket from the end of my bed where Edward had left it, obviously anticipating Charlie's reaction if he touched my skin. Then the creek of a chair being pulled up met my ears. I heard Charlie sit down heavily, exhausted. He puts his hand back on top of mine, prepared for the cold temperature this time. I decided it best to give him some relief after all he had been through and "came around".

"Dad?"

"It's me Bella." I felt him try to squeeze my hand but the attempt felt feeble to my new skin. He looked down at my hand as he said it. "Your skin seems so hard." It sounded more of a question than a statement. But he didn't seem to be looking for an answer because he continued, "Are you in any pain? You don't have anything here." I also looked round and saw that I lacked an IV.

"No I'm fine Dad. Honestly, I feel like a new person." I smiled and he peered properly into my face for the first time and I could see he was almost dazzled.

"To tell you the truth Bells, you look like a new one too. You look very good," He smiled, "For someone that just got hit by a car."

"To be fair Dad, it was a few days ago."

I saw Carlisle shuffle a bit behind Charlie. Charlie seemed to only just remember him too.

"Oh yes, Doctor Cullen,"

"Carlisle, please." Carlisle asked,

"Yes, Carlisle, you said her back was broken. Is that going to leave any damage?" I heard the slight break in his voice on the last word.

Carlisle looked at me, "Well you could ask Bella for herself." Charlie also turned back to me expectantly. I smiled and pointed at my feet,

"I'm fine Dad, see?" and he followed my point to my feet where I wriggled them slightly. I saw in the corner of my eye, Charlie sighing in relief. Carlisle coughed slightly and we both turned to him,

"Everything is absolutely fine Charlie. We'll keep her overnight to monitor her but she's free to leave tomorrow." He headed for the door, "Now please excuse me but I have other patients to see. I hope you don't mind if I let Edward in, he's been dying to see Bella." Charlie nodded and Carlisle smiled and left the room.

Charlie turned back to me. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. It wasn't even a major op; I promise you, barely took five minutes." I reassured him. Then there was a timid knock on the door. "Come in!" I called softly, not wanting Charlie to hear the full effect of my new voice. Edward peered around the door and stepped in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, completely straight faced.

"Do I have to keep telling everybody? I'm fine." I looked slightly irritated but Edward smiled,

"Always the little accident-prone trooper." His grin widened as he spoke.

"Cadet Klutz, that's me." I smiled back. A look passed between us that only soul mates can give and I think that Charlie must have seen it as he looked between us then down in his lap, a small smile subtle on his features.

Edward left shortly after that, to go home for the evening and Charlie suggested he get something to eat. Edward flashed me a small grin after the comment and promptly left. Charlie stayed for as long as he could but I told him eventually to go home and get some rest. "There should be a casserole in the freezer. If you don't want to do vegetables at least have some rice with it or something." I told him going into complete Miss Responsible mode. He said he'd be fine and would pick me up tomorrow morning if Carlisle gave the all clear. I smiled and gave a quick wave good bye. He kissed my forehead and walked to the door, gave me one last final long look before he left. As his footsteps disappeared, so did my contacts, I felt the venom destroy them finally as I blinked. As soon as Charlie's footsteps had completely left the ward and darted through the second storey window and landed right beside Edward, who was waiting for me.

"Let's go get something to drink." He offered, holding out his arm in a gentlemanly manner. I took it.

"Oh yes please." I sighed finally breathing out. I felt my eyes darken in that moment and Edward and I set off for our first hunt together.


	12. Chapt 11: The Bull's Horns

**B POV**

His voice ran through my head, fuzzy human memories leaked through my consciousness while instincts took over.  
_We're built to kill.  
_I ran soundlessly over the ground my blood lust overwhelming.  
_My looks, my voice, even my smell draws you in.  
_My sensitive eyes found it so easily. It didn't smell nearly as good as the hospital but I was just too thirsty to care anymore. It rang in my head one last time,

_We're built to kill._

The last word echoed in my brain and I was finally satisfied before the animal had even raised its head to my presence.

I smiled and wiped mouth as I looked at Edward who was seemingly impressed, the dead mountain lion lying at my feet. For the first time ever, I felt graceful, beautiful and powerful. If I had adrenaline, I would certainly be feeling a rush at that moment. The searing burn in my throat had tamed slightly as the blood quenched its ferocity. But the dull warmth of it remained, almost a reminder that I would strike again, if only on an animal.

Edward and I raced back home and just for my own personal pleasure I kept myself a few paces ahead of him, knowing that when my new-born power wore off, I might not be quite as fast. As we reached the Cullen residence I saw Emmett and Jasper outside. Rosalie and Alice were watching them muck around playing the oddest game of basketball, where Emmett had just ran and dribbled the ball up a tree to escape Jasper. I smiled at them. Now I wasn't the 'fragile little human' I could play with the toughest of them.

"Hey guys. Are you playing basket ball? That's a really lame sport you know. I much prefer good old American Football." Emmett turned to my direction and laughed at me, thinking I was joking. His smile faltered as I didn't slow down upon reaching him but sped up. Before he could go anywhere, I fully tackled him and we both flew from the tree branch. I wrestled him in mid-air, keeping hold of his wrists in an iron grip so he couldn't escape; pulled them behind his back so upon landing he went head first into the ground. We travelled a fair distance before there was so much dirt piled up in front of us that we came to a stand still. I let go and Emmett pulled his head from the dirt heap. He shook his head and another mountain of soil fell from it. He spat some muck from his mouth and looked back at me. I gave him the most dazzling smile I could produce trying my utmost hardest not to laugh. Everybody behind me was on the floor in hysterics. I put on mock innocence, "Oh, sorry Emmett! Was the little human playing a bit rough?"

"That was no human!" he was trying to sound outraged but I knew he was just playing along. "That was cheating!"

"Emmett, don't you think continually laughing and mocking a human's weakness and showing off your own strength cheating slightly?"

"Not really. If she's stupid enough to play with vampires, taking the bull by the horns, well the bull is going to laugh at her."

"Ah, but now 'she' has become the bull and the vampire is taking her by the horns, and well, he bit the dust." I smiled and walked back to Edward feeling very satisfied. I heard Emmett spit out another bit of dirt. Edward was still laughing but opened his arms and I turned myself in his embrace with my hands around his neck but still facing Emmett. I smirked as he finally stood up spitting out the last bit of dirt.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella." He sighed, "You have just challenged me and I never back out of a challenge." I smiled and pulled myself away from Edward again and walked up to Emmett. "Remember that arm wrestle I challenged you to for when you became one of us?" He asked me lightly,

"Bring it on Emmett." I said darkly and I ran back to the forest, hearing Emmett in hot pursuit.

I sat down by a tree stump and held my hand out, an invitation to the wrestle. Emmett soon came and sat next to me holding his own arm out. I grasped it firmly. He flexed it menacingly in a crushing fashion which would have snapped my previous human hand into fragments but which merely made me laugh in my new, transformed body. Before we started an audience of vampires encircled us. I heard Rosalie cheering Emmett on and Edward cheering me behind me. "Ready?" I asked Emmett,

"Bring it on little sister." He flexed on last time. Alice knelt between us and held our clasped hands precisely in the middle. She looked between our determined stares.

"On three, one, two, three!" and she let go. Immediately our arms tensed as we fought to push each other's down. Emmett gained a little on me and pushed me back slightly. He smiled, sensing victory I smiled back and released my tension a bit so I slipped back further. He looked at me in a what-are-you-doing? way. I smiled and started to push. He looked back down in horror as he watched his own hand starting to bend back. I watched him strain as he fought to push my arm back to the middle. Our arms quivered with the power which was probably equal to a rocket blast. I laughed and finally started to really push against Emmett who was scrunching his face in concentration. I gave one final push and the back of his hand dented the old stump. In my peripheral vision I saw Edward and Alice punch the air. Behind Emmett, Rosalie folded her arms in a very huffy manner. I shrugged and smiled at her. She flicked her hair and opened her arms to Emmett. He didn't go straight away, he turned to me first, "Looks like the little human has grown up." He smiled and gave me a big hug, "But I will beat you when you've calmed down a bit." He winked and left to comfort Rose who seemed to be taking his loss worse than he was. I ran straight to Edward and bowled him over. I hugged him while we both lay on the floor.

"Sorry about that." I apologised.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm just not used to not having to be careful around you, I still think I have to be gentle so I forgot that you could do that for a moment."

"What even after my glorious defeat?" I laughed. He laughed too and we got up.

"We have to get back to the hospital Bella." Edward whispered to me as we lay on his sofa, watching the sun rise. I sighed. "You know Charlie will be there first thing." I smiled. I so wanted to see Charlie but I was still really scared.

"I'm going to have to go in a car with him. What if I lose control?" I whispered the last sentence not really wanting that thought said out loud.

"I promise you, you won't. You were a new born in a hospital a couple of days ago, and no one got hurt. I know you can do it." He kissed the top of my head and took my hand. We got in the car and headed for the hospital with the early sun attempting to shine through the increasing clouds. A storm was coming.

**Nobody seems to review anymore :( Except Zombies Run This Town, thanks for your support!  
If you have any ideas for this story, tell me, I only have two ideas of my own left!  
FlowerPetalsToTheWind**


	13. Chapter 12: The Best of Different

**Wow! I haven't updated for ages! I'm really sorry guys. Time just seemed to slip past me. But finally, here's another chapter. Enjoy (R&R) :)  
FPTTW**

**B POV**

I sat and waited patiently for Charlie to turn up. As predicted, he was there first thing. He still seemed quite dazed by my appearance as he came in. I was sure he knew something had happened, and not quite believing the reconstructive surgery story. "Ready to go home Bells? Doctor Cullen, uh, Carlisle, says you're free to go if you wish." He smiled at me, thinking this was good news. Well for him it was. I suppose I was happy I was no longer imprisoned in the hospital, but I had to, well Charlie had to survive the car journey home yet. I was very nervous. I blinked, cautious of my contacts. I could almost feel the venom destroying them. I realised that Charlie was still standing, waiting for an answer.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure Dad. I'm ready. My bag's packed. I'll just get dressed." I smiled at him. He nodded, also smiling slightly. He stepped out the room to let me get dressed. I put my clothes on slowly. I tried to drag it out. I wanted to go home with Charlie, but I just didn't know how I was going to manage a car trip.

**E POV**

I watched Charlie come out from Bella's room. I was sat on one of those delicate plastic chairs just a little down the hall, so that, if I was human, I would have been out of earshot. Charlie closed the door quietly. He must have noticed me in the corner of his eye as he looked up and nodded. I nodded back respectfully. He turned away but suddenly stopped as if he had changed his mind and was going to turn back. But he didn't he just kept on walking. To a human eye it would have looked like he had briefly had the slightest stumble. Bella came out moments later with her bag. She was wearing a comfy pair of faded jeans with a large dark hoodie. She had casually pulled her hair into a scruffy, low ponytail. She looked amazing. Her pale complexion radiated from the dark contrasting jacket. Her hair had volume and even though it was scrunched hastily into that ponytail, it looked like it had just been done professionally. She certainly didn't look like she had been a hospital patient for a couple of days. She looked like a model that had just stepped off the catwalk. But it wasn't her beauty that made me stand in awe. It was just Bella. Her whole persona beckoned me to her. Like (if I had a soul) it was being attracted like a magnet to her whole being. She took my breath away. And even standing just these few metres away was too far. I longed to be next to her, next to my soul mate. She looked in my direction and her contact covered eyes lit up. I smiled and she returned it. I got up from my seat and strode over to her as fast as humanly possible. I embraced her not having to hold back at all. We had a brief bone-crushing moment, before Charlie appeared around the corner.

Charlie beamed at Bella and she stiffly let him give her a brief hug. She looked at me, worry still etched in her beautiful features. "You'll be fine." I whispered. She smiled which looked like it was hiding a grimace before she let Charlie cart her off to the car park.

**B POV**

I took in a lungful of air as we got outside and didn't dare take another breath. Charlie took my overnight bag and put on the back seat of the car. I got in the front as Charlie started the car. "Seatbelt Bella." He reminded me, like I was little girl again. I sighed and smiled at him as I put the seatbelt on.

He started talking to me, trying different attempts at conversation. I didn't react very well. Short answers that meant I didn't have to keep my mouth open for long was all I dared to manage. The journey seemed to take forever. But finally we turned up the familiar road and I smiled to myself, pleased with the accomplishment. I got out the car and took another breath of fresh air; it felt beautiful in my lungs which had begun to feel stuffy with the lack of use.

When we got in I started to head towards my bedroom. "Hang on Bella!" Charlie called. I turned back. He stood and scrutinized me for a couple of minutes. "There's something different about you. But I can't put my finger on it." He said, eyes still roving my face. I shrugged and laughed,

"I'll always be different dad, more so now than ever." He frowned at my reply but nodded in agreement,

"Can't argue there. But you'll always be the best of the different Bella." He said.

"I hope so." I answered, as confidently I could. I turned around again in time so that Charlie didn't see my contacts dissolve. "I really hope so." I muttered as the burning in my throat longed for another drink.

**

* * *

**

So there we go. I might make a sequel, but I seriously doubt it. I just like the end right here. I was actually thinking of making a sequel to "And I'm Finally Ready". Reviews much appreciated, tell me if you would read a sequel to "And I'm Finally Ready". Using the taster below…  
Sequel to "I'm Finally Ready"

_We had been happy for so long. I must have started to take it for granted. I should have known that life for an animal drinking vampire would never be completely problem- free. I watched the last part of my soul mate's life slip away as everything that was right turned wrong. Evil clutched and snatched at everything I loved and now Evil had finally taken the last thing that was dear to me._


End file.
